


Yoosung x Reader: All I See

by SheerIridescence



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Yoosung finally gets that surgery for his sight, and nothing could make you happier than his regained sight.





	

Yoosung was… Simply the greatest person to have ever walked into your life. Being unexpectedly lead to that apartment and opening that messenger was probably the best accident to have ever happened as well. Meeting everyone, meeting Yoosung, has been the greatest blessing. Everything the young blonde has ever said to you was always so sweet with the best intentions, and his words managed to get even sweeter when he came to terms with his past pains of Rika.

Seeing him for the first time at the RFA party really sealed the deal on this man you had fallen for, your first ever interactions being the sweetest of kisses. He matured so quickly, and from the second you were able to rest your hands on him, you were proud to be able to call him your boyfriend. Yoosung had said that everything he’s ever done was for you, to make you proud and keep you safe, eventually getting his Ph.D. which made you the most excited and proud woman in the world. Even going blind in one eye, he did it to keep you safe. All for you.

But that eye, when you first got to see it after he removed the bandages, it scared you. The hazy glossed over look it had made you feel pained, sad that he was hurt so terribly. Regardless, you loved and supported him all the way through his schooling, always at his side. What ever attempts that ‘Unknown’ character had on ruining Yoosung’s life meant nothing. He became a very successful vet and you were so damn proud of the man you now called your husband. The future was really in your favour, and you couldn’t be happier about it.

Speaking of the future bringing you good luck, that injury to his eye was going to be no more. Saving up from your success, you and Yoosung were finally able to afford the surgery to repair his eye. After much encouragement from you and the lovely salary he received from his veterinary work, a date was secured and you were both nervous but very excited to finally get the very late surgical procedure.

That procedure was where Yoosung was a few days ago, having the repairs on his damaged eye taken care of swiftly by a well trusted surgeon you had both gotten to know. Those few days passing since the procedure, you were now currently re-entering the hospital and moving quickly towards the room they put him in to rest, the recommended three days of healing for his eye ending today. All you could think about was how he could finally see, how much healthier and happier he would be, and the many more successes he would have in his line of work. Practically bubbling with excitement, you swiftly walked into the room that the woman at the front desk directed you to, ready to see your one and only after three worrisome days.

Just as you had entered the nurse had tossed out a wad of bandages, freshly removed from covering up his eye. She smiled at you as she approached, your eyes leaping from the resting figure of Yoosung propped up in bed back to her many times.

“He’s very tired. The pain killers make him drowsy, but he recently woke up so he should be able to speak with you.” The nurse told you. “Congratulations.” She added on, smiling as she left you alone with Yoosung.

Nodding, you walked over to his bedside and sat on the nearby chair, smiling as he turned his head to look at you.

“Ah, _______, you’re here!” He spoke gently, smiling wide.

“I am.” You nodded. “How do you feel?”

“I feel… Tired, but amazing. The procedure was a success. I’m so glad.” He told you, voice a little quiet from the many days of rest.

“As am I.” You hummed, gazing down at him. Unable to help it, you stared into his eyes that were now freshly healed and open. Even though they were a bit half lidded from fatigue, both of his violet eyes seemed to sparkle with a beautiful shimmering bliss, clear as day and as bright as his smile. “Your eyes look so beautiful now, Yoosung. They shine with a new light.”

Yoosung gazed up at you in a dreamlike manner, flattered by your words. “Do they? Hehe, thank you, honey.” He murmured with a tweak of a smile.

“Think of all the thing’s you’ll be able to do now. Your skills will only increase with everything now. Isn’t that exciting!”

He chuckled, amused by your enthusiasm. “Ah, that does sound really awesome, but I don’t care about any of that stuff.”

You gave him a slightly confused look, and he chuckled again. “_______,” He started, reaching up and caressing your cheek with a hand. “Right now, none of that matters. What matters now is that I can finally see all of you with both of my eyes. You’re… So beautiful. Even more so with two eyes instead of one leading me. I feel so lucky… So lucky to be your husband.” He told you honestly, speaking from the heart with a true smile.

Your eyes widened at his words, heart fluttering like it always did when he said something sweet. “Yoosung I, I’m so happy to hear that honey.” You responded, smiling warmly as you rested a hand gently on his outstretched arm.

Yoosung started to cry now, sparkling tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes glistened wonderfully, both of his irises vivid pools of violet as they gleamed with life. “You really are so beautiful. I’m so glad I fell in love with you. All I see is you right now, and that’s all I ever want to see for the rest of my life.”

Unable to keep yourself from tearing up a bit as well, you smiled brightly as your own eyes clouded with tears. “I’m so happy that you’re healed now, Yoosung. You’ve done so good through all this shit, and here you are now. You’re perfect.”

“Only because I have you, _______. You make my life possible. Every sacrifice I have ever made, was completely worth it.” He told you, shifting himself over to be closer to you and resting his other hand at the nape of your neck, the other gently brushing your cheek clear of the tears that finally escaped.

“I love you, Yoosung. You make me so happy, and I’m even happier for you now. So damn happy.” You spoke, leaning over and puling him into a warm and gentle hug. Through hospital clothes and tired eyes, you embraced him, so glad that he had regained what he lost.

“I love you too, _______. I always have, and always will. And now, you’ve got the world to show me, because my vision is clear, and I want to see every inch of it with my beautiful wife.” He told you, pulling back and touching noses wit you.

“I will gladly do that for you. I’ll do everything for you, and I’ll do it all with you.” You smiled, tilting your head slightly so your noses slid beside each other, leaning in and capturing him in a sweet and loving kiss, just as sweet as the first time you met.

He was okay. Everything was okay. You were here with him, contently in a loving kiss. All he saw was you. And that was all he felt he would ever need. You and your love. Nothing more.


End file.
